TheUnknownDemon(akame ga kill)
by TheDeceiver117
Summary: Tatsumi parents was killed and was adopted by ex military soldiers and tatsumi was harshly train to be the fittest. tatsumi was intellligent and skilled fighter and earn the taigu of gods eater(tatsumixmystery)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first time writing a fanfic so if it sucks give me a feedback and if you have suggestion then give some to and by the way I'm new to this community so ^_^ and if it have some bad grammars sorry and I'm a big fan of akame ga kill read and enjoy ^_^

Tatsumi spent his whole childhood in a small village because his parents died. Tatsumi was alone in the woods and luckily the elder village found him and trusted Tatsumi to a retired soldier. His mentor(the retired soldier) train him so that he can survive in the harsh world and let him study hard so that he will not so stupid and die easily. he teach Tatsumi how to cook, how to clean, how to handle a gun professionally, and teach many sword ancient techniques, techniques how to run fast and increase his stamina, blacksmithing, think critically, strategies and teach him the rules of life and how harsh life is and many more that might need to his future. The mentor raises Tatsumi as a decent child. He was smart and so skilled in fighting. Tatsumi doesn't mind all his training he knew it was for his future.

14 year after harsh training

" hey, Tatsumi I want you to claim this. I'm not able to use it but maybe you could. its called imperial arms it's a legendary weapon I get this when I was a soldier in the past. to be honest I just found it when we're having a war with the rebels and I just keep it because I knew when I give it to the imperial palace it will be a waste. now try it as you are in the highest level of human capacity but enough determination you can break the limit of human capacity and be strong enough to protect the weak

and you are talented child so try this" as he proudly said " okay " as he claim necklace looking object " now think your what do u want " Tatsumi think " as he open his eyes he just saw clear white sky it was beautiful Tatsumi feel something behind his back it was a giant dark dragon it was huge. The dragon speaks " another weakling came to my domain. I'm the dragon that devours the gods. I'm the dragon came from hell to destroy everything. now human what do u want" the dragon said "I want to destroy all evil that killed my parents I want vengeance I want to protect the weak I want to destroys all evil and to do that I need you " as Tatsumi said " hmm great determination human there is no lie what you said very well human from this day forward we will become one" the dragon said " thank you " Tatsumi said..his mentor was shocked as powerful dark aura burst. as the smoke was clear he saw Tatsumi wearing an armor that was dark and dark red(but primary color of the armor was black) and has big horn that looks the devils cool horn and have some awesome spiky edges on the armor and Tatsumi's face was not visible in the helmets hole was like looking a letter V and that hole was cover in red dark aura and has a dark scythe and have a spiky dark wing and his armor was surrounded by dark scary aura. His mentor was shocked then Tatsumi spoke. "I guess it works hahaha," Tatsumi said " good job now release that form," his mentor said as Tatsumi release that form. " Tatsumi was now unbeatable object," his mentor said

5 weeks later

Tatsumi was 60 percent mastering his imperial arms his training was extra hard and his looking more mature and attractive

Afternoon..

"hey, master I'm gonna go hunting for our dinner so that we have something to eat later" as Tatsumi do his goodbye wave to his mentor" bye! " Tatsumi said

"alright just be careful!" as the mentor wave back to Tatsumi

hours later….

"hey master im back!" as Tatsumi the door of his mentor house and he saw his mentor thinking deeply" oi Tatsumi you're back now cook those you get and let's eat it okay?" as his mentor said happily " okay " as Tatsumi finish cooking his mentor and as he ready the dinner once he finished preparing dinner his mentor speak " Tatsumi we have a problem" as his mentor said sadly "and we need you to help us " as his mentor said. Tatsumi raises his eyebrows " what is it " Tatsumi ask worried " our village have no money left to sustain to our need in the village and I need you to go to set off on a journey and go to the capital to earn some money" as his mentor said sadly. Tatsumi thinks properly this is the time to repay his debts " okay. well, I want to repay all my debts to you and to the townspeople I accept that request" Tatsumi smile to his mentor. His mentor smile " you shall begin tomorrow " as his mentor say seriously " now clean this mess and sleep early and by the way, Tatsumi be careful in the capital it may look rich country but those people who live there are demons inside" as his mentor said "okay. Noted " Tatsumi said.

As the time comes Tatsumi was now waving goodbye to the townspeople. All the townspeople said " be careful and good luck! " Tatsumi was looking at the townspeople

"thanks, guys I'm going now! " as Tatsumi started walking and he started to look at his map " it's gonna be a long journey, " Tatsumi said

1 week later

" ah, finally I'm here! Goodness, what a long journey" Tatsumi said ecstatic "dang this place is huge! but As master said I must be careful the people here is rotten when I get the chance to kill them just kill them and help this place be bright that what my master say" Tatsumi said

FLASHBACK

" that place is full of devil it may seem it's a rich country but its full of corruption that's why people are suffering right now gather some information who those who are rotten and kill them help the people who are in need help that place to be brighter place, make that place where people can smile freely. that nobody is scared and people can enjoy their life peacefully. serve justice Tatsumi" as his mentor said

" yes I will help the weak and this imperial arm will be the tool of justice I will help that who are in need,taTatsumisaid

FLASHBACK ENDS

"let's start the dirty work, Tatsumi said

As the weeks passes Tatsumi is on a killing spree. Using his knowledge of gathering information. He gathered all formation of people that needed to be dead. the people who are rotten and the root why the people are suffering

" time to work! Men I just love seeing their body lay on the floor. I just love killing the rotten people has no place here in earth" Tatsumi said

(Tatsumi has a dark side ^_^ )

Night time

"today target name is aria a person love to torture her victim and today is gonna be her last day " Tatsumi said coldly " I don't need the diablos here ( name of the taigu if have some good one feel free to say it ) Tatsumi start finding her target and he suddenly hear some screaming in a warehouse he peak using his telescope and he see something that not meant to be seen. all of his victims are now hanging from the ceiling with suffering faces and aria was laughing maniacally eventually for Tatsumi he was spotted and there were 20 guards " hey who are you! " one of the guards said " the demon that will take your souls" Tatsumi said as his eyes starting to glow red and Tatsumi shouted" feast on the blood of the gods, dragon of death sever the black clouds of 'diablos!as his necklace began to glow and suddenly he was in demon armor and Tatsumi starting laughing maniacally and killing aura is so extreme and everyone can feel it and they starting to shake in their boots " is that the devil" one of the guards said. The commanding officer starting commanding as Tatsumi was slowly walking grabbing his scythe at his back " start shot-" the commanding was suddenly cut off when tatsumi at lightning speed cut off his head then Tatsumi throw the head in front of the guards all aria's guards are now shaking " be ready here I come" Tatsumi said in a scary voice all guards starting shooting and then Tatsumi dodge all bullet at speed no human can see and at the moment of 5 seconds all of the guards heads drop on the ground as their blood was now splattering at the ground " jizz another boring battle" Tatsumi said as he approach aria " now let's get down to the business" as he said while smiling like the demons but not seen of his helmet

Earlier at NightRaid base

"As you all know someone is stealing our target and and the report says the one is stealing our target look like the demon" as Najenda say curious " I don't know who is this guy but the report he look like a demon with an armor I don't care but be careful we don't know the full formation of demon or a person keep your senses sharp" najenda said

"a demon huh?" Leone said " just what is this creature," Lubbock said " he sounds dangerous," akame said without emotion" demon or not he just a small fry to us"

" but be careful," bulat said " a demon hmm sounds scary," sheele said that look like scared

"Now! Go to your mission if you this demon or some sort convince him we need members but he attempt to kill all of you kill him first understood!" najenda said in a bossy sound

"yes boss!" everyone said as they go to their mission


	2. Chapter 2

yow guys this is chapter 2 if u have suggestions or feedback just be honest I will correct those mistake if you have some and if you u want me to continue this story I just to do this because I got plenty of free time ^_^ read and enjoy

" well aria time for your punishment" as Tatsumi said as he was walking toward aria "please don't I beg you I have plenty of money please just don't hurt me! " as aria beg Tatsumi not to hurt her but no avail Tatsumi don't listen and continue walking forward " hey I have a question how many bones does a human have " Tatsumi question while giving aria a death glare "206" aria answer scared, she was shaking hard because of Tatsumi looks. he look like a demon " do u wonder what will happen if I crack your bones one by one" as Tatsumi said in a scary voice he was excited to kill this brat he want to hear her scream, suffer and many more "no" as aria was shaking more and getting scared what will happen to her " oh that's good maybe if demonstrate it to your body maybe you will know what will happen" Tatsumi said as he smile like the devil as he start breaking aria's bone " no! ouch! " aria scream in agony as Tatsumi breaking aria's bones one by one "you have ugly eyes let's take it out" as Tatsumi remove aria eyes " ahh! it hurts so much please stop! Please! " as aria is barely breathing now she don't want to die yet

1 hour later

" okay lesson is now ended" Tatsumi break all aria bones as aria is barely breathing and she was crying because of pain and agony she suffer" hmm the scream of agony is music to my ears haha " Tatsumi laugh " ahh! " aria scream as the pain is now acting all of her bones is now broken because of Tatsumi. she can't properly breath she was in a brick of death

Outside of aria's house

" dang these house is huge as freak" Lubbock said as he scanning the house " I know right my house will be these huge when this war is over" mine said as dream about it " be careful and keep your senses sharp the so- called demon may be here" the Bulat and Akame said " understood " all other member said they enter the house" just where are the people who live here it seem to be empty no guard or people " Lubbock said " you are right it is strange" Akame said seriously " wait, guys I smell blood" leone said as she follow the smell of blood as they quietly walking but suddenly akame feel something " do u feel it guys" Akame said " yeah..this is the strongest killing intent i feel in my years of my job " Bulat said as he was getting nervous " yeah I got a bad feeling about this" Lubbock said seriously and keeping his senses sharp " yeah you are right I have same feeling to" sheele said as she was getting scared " guys don't be nervous focus on the mission " mine said as he was scanning the area around as all of them nodded and as they continue to walk forward and 1 minute later they all heard a scream " did you heard that" akame said as other member just nodded "let check it out" Bulat said as he continue walking towards the noise " be sharp" mine said as they reach their destination " hey what's that" Lubbock said as he said pointing to the dead bodies of the guards" goodness they are all dead someone was behind all of this and by the looks of it was a talented fighter because just looking at the formation of soldiers it seems he was surrounded but manage to kill them in instant" bulat said in a serious tone " your right" akame said as they hear another scream " its coming in that warehouse" sheele said they run into the warehouse bulat slowly open the doors as they saw hanging body on the ceiling and most interesting they slowly see that look like a demon " is that a demon" Lubbock said they all point their eyes in the mysterious figure " dang that killing intent is scary " leone said as he focus on the mysterious figure

"ohhh hello I presume you are night raid im right" as the mysterious figure said as he stand straight all night raid member getting into a fight " ohh it seems that you are all ready to fight haha entertain me" he said as akame and bulat both charge at the mysterious man while mine is getting ready to shot the a blink of an eye the target was out of their sight and already in front of mine and target punch man so powerful that mine was unconscious" mine! " sheele said. Sheele and Leone charge together and as leone was punching the target with such speed it became blurs but the target dodge it all but target know that leone was only buying some time so that sheele can an opening and it was right as sheele was about to attack him but Tatsumi dodge it sheele was shocked what just happen as she look behind the target was already there and punch sheele so hard sheele was fly across the field" im not using any weapon. I'm just using my fist you know" the target said that make everyone shocked as akame trying slashing the target at such speed that no human eye can follow but the target just dodge it like it was nothing and bulat join the party as he punch such speed that it became blurs but it was no use he just dodging it and suddenly bulat use the weapon of incursio but nothing change as tatsumi just dodging all of their attacks they kept doing this an hour" this is getting boring let finish this" the target said and he already knew that their a was trap that was set by Lubbock but he just stamps his feet so hard that all of his wire got snap " what! " Lubbock said in shock what just happen and the target slowly walks at tired akame and bulat. he punch bulat that make him stay on the ground but not unconscious " now the fun is over" as he walk forward to akame that was on the ground getting back his breath and punch her so that she can't move and he charge at Lubbock but Lubbock try to defend himself but it was no good he was to strong for him " well that was fun" as walked forward to sheele they all have terror in their eyes assuming sheele is gonna be killed but surprisingly the target offer his hand to sheele to get up and sheele knew their's no way around so she just accept the hand of the target and he do the same thing to others " well you are all talented fighters. the name is Tatsumi" as Tatsumi return to his human form all girls was stunned by his hotness and he was handsome " wait for second you are the guy behind that armor?" Lubbock said while he was shocked that kid almost kill all of them " what do you think is there another person here that you don't know besides me ?" Tatsumi said in a funny way " i'm gonna introduce again im Tatsumi and I'm the wielder of that armor" Tatsumi said like a gentleman " and I already knew your group of yours this group was created to remove the corruption of this place right? Tatsumi said in seriousness " how do you know all of this " Shelle ask in curiosity " I learned how to get information in many various ways. that's why I know you're group"

And suddenly all night raids member suddenly circle around " hey, the boss said that whatever who is this person try to convince this guy to joins us" Leone said " yeah I remember that" akame said " but this dude almost kill us!" Lubbock said as he was scared " you are right but he doesn't look evil look at this way he got many chances to kill us but he just dodges all but we get all powerful punches by him " bulat said seriously " yeah he even help us to get up" sheele said " yeah but he really is dangerous just by his killing intent and his skills so keep your senses sharp" as they return to speak to Tatsumi " Tatsumi" sheele said kindly " do want to joins to remove this corruption?" sheele said seriously

"yeah sure why not" Tatsumi said happily like he already plan to join the night raid " that fast!" mine and Lubbock said " that what I plan from the beginning, to be honest, and if I join your group we can solve this problem faster but.." Tatsumi said with curios look " but ?" sheele said "is their free food and I'm gonna get paid for this job? " tatsumi said in a silly way "of course" sheele said happily " then I'm gonna join in " Tatsumi said happily smile devilishly


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this chapter 2 ^_^ if it have some bad grammars then gives some review and if you got some suggestion just suggest and tell if I got some mistake I will try my best to fix that thank you and enjoy and that diablos armor is kind of demon's king armor the most strongest of course ( OP i know hehe)

30 mins of walking to night raid's base

"wow this base is huge," Tatsumi said in surprise " this is huge for you?" mine said, " well yeah my house is just a cabin you know?" Tatsumi said as he remember his time in their village " now let's get inside before someone sees us" Leone said as they enter the base now Tatsumi is just shocked that it is more bigger than he thought now Tatsumi jaw just drop because of the beauty of the base( for him anyway Lol) "this is bigger than I thought" Tatsumi said happily " hey guys I think we got the wrong guy he is just too innocent " lubbock said in a joking manner" I know right " mine said as she laugh but they became silent as their boss walk forward to them and Tatsumi get out of the way " oh you are all back faster than I expected" as Najenda said as he saw Tatsumi " who is this guy" najenda said as she question the other members " this is the so called demon" leone said " but he is just a kid " Najenda said in disbelief "hey I'm not a kid! " Tatsumi said in an angry tone and all the members laugh " but boss he may look like a kid but he almost kill us all " akame said with no emotion behind that voice. all of them just look down on the floor as they remember their encounter with Tatsumi " seriously! " najenda said in disbelief said because it just impossible to take whole night raid with no scratch just by looks of it Tatsumi don't have any injuries at all " yeah boss but luckily he know's our group and what's our intention and he said we have same intention that's why we bring him here we're just lucky that we and Tatsumi has same intention if not we are all dead right now " hmm is see. so Tatsumi what's your intention" najenda said dead serious " I want to protect the weak. my master said this place is a full of demons and evil does not have a place in this world that's why I need to kill all of them just to bring back the smile of the people that has long gone" Tatsumi said as his killing intent grow where the point it is scary " this killing intent again.." they all said looking at each other serious " hm so we are all the same here so do u want to join the night raid" najenda said " yeah why not " Tatsumi said happily as he look at the other members " I think all of you are nice people so why not " Tatsumi happily " welcome to night raid Tatsumi now let's get some sleep. wake up early tomorrow we're gonna have a meeting tomorrow understood! " najenda said as all of them just nodded" now sheele show Tatsumi his room" najenda said to sheele " of course" as she walk towards to Tatsumi but because of her clumsiness she stumble but luckily Tatsumi catch her" I'm sorry tats—" sheele was cut off as she realized their faces are so close " he so handsome and smell so good" sheele thought while blushing " are you okay? " Tatsumi said in a caring voice " yes I'm okay, " said in panic while other members laugh " whats this. you two seems close " leone said while teasing sheele now that's blushing hard " now sheele escort Tatsumi to his room" leone said happily as Tatsumi follow sheele as they walked together " this is your room if it got some problems with the room just tell us " sheele said " thank you very much good night and sweet dreams " Tatsumi said as he smile to sheele that make her heart beat so fast " goodnight too bye " sheele said as he walked away . sheele arrive in her room. As She remembers what happen before. the time she stumble to Tatsumi earlier as she remember it more his blush became more intense " I'm such an idiot!" as she jumping to his bed

MORNING

Akame woke up as she go down stairs she heard some cracking sounds

As she check where the sound is coming from. the sound is coming from the training ground where she see many training dummies that are broken to shreds

"Tatsumi what did you do to this training dummies" akame said in curiosity "oh I'm sorry I'm gonna replace it later I'm just training using this dummies but those broke easily " Tatsumi said as he broke another training dummy with his fist " I'm gonna replace it later I promise hehe " Tatsumi said as he heard more members going down "hey akame" sheele said as she look at the broken dummies " what happen to those dummies" sheele said in curiosity " Tatsumi broke it all " akame said with a sigh " ahh oka.. wait what! he broke those dummies with his bare fist ! But those come from the strongest wood here in the capital" sheele said in shock tatsumi just stand there " please be quiet im gonna replace it later " tatsumi said worried " well okay just throw those away we got plenty anyway" akame said with no emotion " thank you" tatsumi in relieved as he heard all member coming down " hello guys! Goodmorning" leone said as she looks sleepy yet another is coming for the downstairs " Goodmorning guys " Lubbock said as bulat said " Goodmorning too" bulat said to all of them

"hello guys Goodmorning " mine said in a lazy tone " by the looks of it you are all awake lets start the meeting" najenda said as all of them gathered in the meeting room " so I'm gonna mention all of our member in night raid tatsumi I'm najenda the leader of night raid and that girl with black hair is akame" nice to meet you tatsumi " akame said while she smile " and that man with the sword at his side his bulat " najenda said " nice to meet you tatsumi I'm the dude with the armor " bulat said as tatsumi looked shock " and that man with green hair is Lubbock" najenda said " hey there i hope we all get along " Lubbock said while he smile as najenda continue " and that girl with blond hair is leone " hello there cutie i hope we can get along" as leone wink at tatsumi as tatsumi blush "and that girl with pink hair is mine" najenda said " don't be to confident around us " mine said in a aggressive tone " don't worry she is is kind girl she just act like that to everyone " najenda said with a smile " and that girl with purple is hair is sheele" najenda as she point at sheele " hello tatsumi I hope we can get along " sheele said while blushing " your turn to introduce yourself " najenda said " I'm Tatsumi I hope we can get along as fellow assassin" Tatsumi said while smiling " so tatsumi do you wield a taigu " najenda said dead serious as tatsumi look at everyone with curious look " sigh no hiding anymore yes I wield one" tatsumi said " what kind of taigu is it?" najenda said " well I wanna know first what kind of taigu all of you wield" tatsumi said with dead look " very well " najenda said as bulat said " wielder of demon armor-incursio" bulat said as akame start to speak " wielder of murasame" as she take out murasame" next is Lubbock "wielder of cross tail-the infinite wires " Lubbock said " next" nejenda said "wielder of extase" sheele said "najenda said " wielder of lionelle" leone said " next " najenda said " wielder of pumpkin " mine said " that's all of it. your turn tatsumi " najenda as all member are all ready to listen " mine is malicious darkness the destroyer and killer of all god-diablos " as all member are shocked "Lubbock check it" najenda said as Lubbock get the book of taigu " there's nothing here with that name najenda " Lubbock said " must be old " najenda said " so what are the ability of this taigu " there are more than five ability, 4 weapons that I can wield, 3 trump card " tatsumi said in dead serious tone" one, I can summon dark creature not danger beast but a hell creature and mythical beast which is very powerful and they are huge and I summon them to drag you to hell, second: I can control the darkness like I can create dark vortex something control darkness make anything that I imagined, third: I can summon a shadow of myself that can use 50 percent of my strength I summon this how many I want, forth: I can summon darkness around a large area the boost my power , fifth: gravity manipulation I can create vortex, small black hole of darkness, sixth that can destroy very large area or obliterate half of the army but I can use this ability more than once: I can control power of darkness freely meaning to i can do whatever I want with the darkness. I can control . I can summon darkness whenever I want even there is light the darkness can swallow it completely, Seven: I can create portals that will launch swords there's no limit how many portals I can create, eight: I can a use spear that can destroy large area, nine there's gonna be large hole in the sky that will drop infinite spear of darkness in the enimies it will stop when i say it but those is not just normal spears those spears when you get hit by it your body will be obliterated, ten : my wings will throw swords that will chase forever but I can command them to stop when I want " tatsumi said in serious tone as all member are all shock " but there are more abilities that i do not discover yet" tatsumi said "as for may armor it give 60 percent increase stamina, strength , speed , reflexes and many more and as for my weapon I can use a scythe, gun, katana , and kinda big sword that almost cut everything, as for my trump card it's a secret " tatsumi said "is it enough information for you " tatsumi said looking at everyone " just gives us formation on one trump card so we can know " leone said " this trump is called the goal of all life is death in 1 minute it breaks the time and it explode that causes the enemy to be obliterated and erase them from existence " tatsumi said dead serious " …now that's scary" Leone said in fear " is that enough " Tatsumi said in a questioning voice " can you show your weapons and 1 ability and activate the armor" Najenda said while looking at Tatsumi " fine lets go where is safe if we don't this base will be destroyed " Tatsumi said " fine" najenda said as she get up from the chair

After Walking

" this is far enough" Tatsumi said " are you all ready" as he look to everyone they just nodded as he get to stance to activate his taigu as his eyes turn red " feast on the blood of gods, dragon of death sever the dark clouds diablo!" as necklace started to glow and burst of dark aura was surrounding Tatsumi and seen as holding a dark scythe " that what I call an armor" Lubbock said as he saw Tatsumi on diablos armor . Tatsumi bring out his large wing which shocked everyone and Tatsumi start flying as he said " vortex" Tatsumi lift up his scythe and slice the clouds as soon he slice the sky a giant eye looking hole with the full of dark energy appear as Tatsumi shout " hold tight! " as the vortex start sucking the whole forest as bunch of trees are now flying going to the vortex " dark lance! " as he throw a dark lance far away that explode and destroy half of the forest Tatsumi flew down " is that enough " Tatsumi said with a worried look " yeah that's enough you almost destroy half of the forest " najenda said joking manner at Tatsumi . Tatsumi look at other member then he saw their faces in shock " such destructive power " akame said without emotion while looking at Tatsumi " yeah your right and such killing intent " bulat said while looking at the forest that is half destroyed and other members looking at the destruction that Tatsumi cause " I think we hit the jackpot boss " akama said " yeah we're lucky that he's on our side" najenda said smiling at bulat " now let get back to our base and Tatsumi can you cook? " najenda said to Tatsumi " yeah I can cook why? Tatsumi having a questioning look at najenda " well your gonna cook when we get back " najenda said that make tatsumi surprise and make her laugh " hmm fine don't be mad if the food sucks" Tatsumi said in a joking manner as they walk going to their base

At night raid base

" tadaa! The food is now ready " as he put the food at the table all the members is now drooling because of the smell of the food " it smells so good " leone said as she can't wait to taste the food " smells delicious" akame said while she drool because of the smell " dig in everyone " tatsumi sad happily "thanks for the food!" as they prepare to eat. the moment they taste the food they all get knockdown because of the taste of the food…it taste so good they feel that they are in heaven " I can't describe how good it taste" Lubbock say " Tatsumi from now on your gonna cook every day from now on " najenda said as she feel she was in heaven " second please " akame said to Tatsumi without emotion " I'm not gonna lie it taste good " mine said happily it feels that her stress get out because of the food " it taste so good " bulat said with a smile " I'm glad that everyone enjoy it " Tatsumi happily while looking at everyone " you are very good at cooking Tatsumi " sheele said with a shy look at Tatsumi " thanks for the compliment "

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, guys, this is chapter 4 if you have any suggestion for this story just say it and if I got some mistakes then just say it I'm gonna fix it soon as possible so give some reviews and suggestion to make this story better and read and enjoy

" I'm so full that I feel that I could take the whole world " leone said as she was pumped up to kill some evil bastards " I'm glad that you enjoy the food I prepare " Tatsumi said as he washing the dishes " I'm gonna help you Tatsumi " sheele said as the moment sheele said that she will help Tatsumi whole night raids ears perk up " wow thanks, sheele " Tatsumi said but sheele suddenly drops the plate " oops" sheele said sadly because she always mess up and never finish the chore correctly " aww don't be sad. here I'm gonna teach you how to wash dishes properly so you don't mess up okay? Tatsumi said in a caring voice as he wash his hands to remove the soap on his hands and after he wash his hand he go behind sheele and touch her hands from behind " now show me how you wash the dishes " Tatsumi said to sheele and sheele just obey and show Tatsumi how she wash a plate" the way you hold the plate is wrong" Tatsumi guided sheele hands to show her how to hold the plate correctly as for sheele she was blushing hard because they are so close that she can smell and feel Tatsumi's breath " here. This how you hold the plate correctly" Tatsumi guided sheele hands so that she can experience it too and so that it will be easier to understand " this is the correct way to hold the plate correctly so that it will not slip at your hands but remember that make sure you hold the plate tightly so to be sure it will not slip at your hands and I'm gonna teach you how done it correctly. FirstStep soak the plates, pot that we use so that the dirt will be removed and easier to wash it, later on, Second Step put the liquid soap at your sponge and when you are done adding the soap then start rubbing the plate carefully using the not rush it so that the germs will be removed completely, Third Step when you are done cleaning the plates using the soap and sponge then start washing the dishes so that the germs and soaps will be washed away, Fourth step dry the plates using a dry cloth then put the plates on the cabinet where we put our plates but carry them carefully if you need some help just say so " Tatsumi said all of that happily and while guiding sheele hands as for sheele she is now learning bit by bit how to wash the dishes correctly but she was still blushing hard because they are so close and the fact they are holding hands " now show me how you do it now " Tatsumi said while looking at sheele and sheele show Tatsumi what she learn and surprisingly sheele do it perfectly " see!you do it correctly. so don't be sad okay ? " Tatsumi said while he smile at sheele " I do something that I don't mess up! "sheele said happily because this is the first she do something correctly " see its not that hard it?. just don't stop trying " Tatsumi said as he smile at sheele and because of that sheele blush because of genuine kindness and cuteness "wow sheele did you have a fever your face is red, " Tatsumi said while he stick his forehead to sheele's forehead to check if she have a fever and because of that sheele's face is now all red " he's so cute" sheele thought " I'm fine, I'm fine i promise " sheele said in panic other members laugh " you two look like a couple " leone said as that make them both blush that makes night raid laugh again but those laugh broke as Lubbock said " hey guys I don't want to ruin the fun but we have trespassers" Lubbock said " how many? " najenda said " probably ten intruders " Lubbock said " night raid kill those trespassers immediately don't let them spot our base understood!? " najenda said in bossy manner " roger that boss" as they all said obeying tone as they set out " we're gonna split so that it will easier to find them" akame said serious tone " we all agree on that " mine said as they ready to set foot to search those introducers but tatsumi suddenly said something interesting " wait guys I'm gonna do something that will make our job easier" Tatsumi said as they stop in their tracks to listen " tenebris vigil! " as Tatsumi Cast His ability a large eye appear in the sky and tatsumi suddenly speak " there's two on the east, two on the west, two on the north, two on the south, and other two is just scouting the whole area that's all " Tatsumi said as all member are shocked " that is kinda helpful" Lubbock said " we're gonna split on to two. akame and mine on the east, sheele, and leone on the west, bulat, and Lubbock on the north, Tatsumi will go alone on the south, and we're all gonna search for those two Scouters but if you see one kill them quick " akame said to everyone and all of them just nodded

After a Minute of searching(bulat and Lubbock Side)

" the group became livelier since Tatsumi arrive did you notice that? " Lubbock said to bulat " yeah I notice it too. well Tatsumi is a silly kid I think that's why the group livelier" bulat said as he signal Lubbock to stop walking because bulat just spotted two intruders " Lubbock set some traps so that they will not escape I'm gonna deal with them " bulat said as he charge at the enemies and at the blink of an eye all enemies are all now dead as for Lubbock Side someone manage to escape " please don't kill me I'm gonna do whatever you say" intruder said as beg Lubbock not to kill him " no can do sorry! " as Lubbock tighten his wires that kill the enemies instantly " nothing personal pal just doing my job " Lubbock said in a joking manner " hey I think we just finish our job bulat " Lubbock said to bulat " I wonder how everyone's doing " bulat said

4 mins earlier(leone and sheele side)

" you like Tatsumi don't ya sheele" leone said to sheele. sheele blushed as leone said that. that causes leone to laugh " please don't tease me leone" sheele said as they walk as sheele hides her blushing face as leone saw the intruders " hey that is the intruders" leone said as she walk silently " hey that is one of the night raid's members " one of the intruders said " let's kill them and fun with their body they look tasty " one of the intruders said " you guys are not our type " leone said "are you ready sheele " leone said and sheele just nodded as they both charges at the intruders and as they charge at the intruder but the intruder is ready they both block sheele and sheele but the intruder has a lot of opening and because they are both fast. both intruders never have time to fix their opening and because of that they both meet their ends " sorry just doing my job" sheele said " let's get back together" leone said as they both walk out " but if we see another enemy let's just kill them" leone said sheele just nodded as they both walk out

2 Minute Earlier ( akame and mine side )

" you are fast, " the intruder said as he struggles to breathe because of the murasame's poison and akame just stare at him just like nobody is dying and suddenly she saw mine pumpkin energy bullet " hey akame you done? mine said " yeah I'm done let's go back, " akame said "these guys are so easy targets" mine said as they walk out

1 minute later

" I'm glad you walk back safe" najenda said happily " those guys are easy target, of course, we are alive" mine said proudly " hey where is Tatsumi " bulat said in curious tone " maybe he died already " mine said but a dark explosion just happen not so far at the base " hey what is that! " Lubbock shout, " I think that is Tatsumi's power," bulat said " hey is that Tatsumi flying? as they saw Tatsumi fly with speed and at second Tatsumi already arrive at the base " hey guys!" Tatsumi said as he walked forward " why do use that kind of power we can get caught maybe just use that portal thingy power " najenda said " because it's my favorite power but I like all of my abilities maybe because I just love how it destroys the area yeah that's the reason and there are 6 of them at all so I just use that to make my job easier " Tatsumi said happily " thank god we are far from the capital if we don't we're already get caught and be dead " najenda in nervous tone " aww don't be like that I have a technique that can destroy the whole capital but I don't want to use because there are many innocent people that will get killed because of that technique of mine " Tatsumi said as he smile devilishly and that statement make whole night raid to get surprised " wow hold up you say that you have an ability to destroy the whole capital " najenda said as all member are getting interested " yeah but its dangerous to all and if I use that many innocent people die so I don't want to use that power " Tatsumi said " yeah your right but that's really powerful and you have high compatibility with your taigu and your taigu is really powerful "bulat said " yeah your right bulat " akame said " jeez enough with these let walk inside " mine said as they all agree " I'm glad you are fine sheele I'm really glad and I'm glad you are all fine " Tatsumi said in a caring voice " thanks for the concern Tatsumi " sheele said while she blush

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
